


A Still More Glorious Dawn

by Sarashina_Nikki



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Embedded Video, F/M, Gen, M/M, Star Trek: Into Darkness, vid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-24
Updated: 2013-06-24
Packaged: 2017-12-16 01:41:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/856327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sarashina_Nikki/pseuds/Sarashina_Nikki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The sky calls to us<br/>if we do not destroy ourselves<br/>we will one day venture to the stars</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Still More Glorious Dawn

**Author's Note:**

> Music: Carl Sagan remix by Symphony of Science
> 
> Source: Star Trek (2009) and Star Trek: Into Darkness (2013). Sorry about the variable clip quality! I'll redo it when I have better resources to work with.
> 
> Pairings: Spock/Uhura, Kirk/Spock, and Kirk/Enterprise. So basically canon.
> 
> Comment: This is the uplifting vid that came to me after seeing the movie.

  
  



End file.
